


Say You'll Never Let Me Go

by Clarinda0110



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Artist Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, M/M, Pygmalion AU, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinda0110/pseuds/Clarinda0110
Summary: Yuuri's a dime a dozen artist, who had never sold a single piece of his work. In a last ditch effort to make it, Yuuri creates a statue out of marble. A vision of a man that has come to Yuuri in his dreams. He calls him Viktor. What happens when you're handed your dream and you find out that you don't want it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paxton1976](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/gifts), [Memoryboard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memoryboard/gifts).



> ****Edited 5/15/17 Thanks to a comment by CatchTheGhost!!*************
> 
> First off this is Tumblr's fault, not really. A fellow fanfic author and I were swapping ideas for AU's, this one stuck. 
> 
> Second, I did some research for this fic on stone sculpture and Shinto, both of which are more complex than depicted here. So if I got something wrong, I'm sorry. 
> 
> Third, the songs used here are as follows: Renegades by X Ambassadors, Winter by Tori Amos, and Roses (feat. ROZES) by The Chainsmokers. Seeks these out!!
> 
> Finally thanks to Paxton1976 and Memoryboard for the inspiration and encouragement, again. 
> 
> Not beta'd (tense swapping, baby!)
> 
> I don't own YOI or the music found here!
> 
> Enjoy!

_Run away with me_

_Lost souls and reverie_

_Running wild and running free_

_Two kids, you and me_

 

 

“Hey, I got a delivery for you!!” a gruff voice called from outside the door. 

Yuuri looked up from the sketch he was working on and pushed his raven hair off his forehead. He crossed from his draft table to the large steel door at the entrance to his studio. Yuuri undid the dead bolt and the chain. He yanked the heavy door open and saw a small blonde boy with bright green eyes scowling up at him. His long golden hair was tied up and covered with dirty cap, and a fine grey dust powdered his cheeks.

“You ordered this massive thing, right?” he jerked his thumb in the direction of the truck parked on the street. Another young man, this one taller with dark brown hair shaved in an undercut, was lowering a large mass covered in black plastic down from the bed of the truck. “You need to sign here for it.” The small blonde shoved a clipboard at Yuuri’s chest. 

“Do you have a pen?” asked Yuuri quietly as he surveyed the invoice from ‘Anderson & Sons’.

“Shit,” cursed the small man, who’s name tag on his shirt read ‘Yuri”. He reached behind his head and pulled a pen from his hair. He stabbed Yuuri with it.

“Thanks,” mumbled the artist. He scratched out his name and handed the clip board back to the other Yuri. His companion had the parcel loaded onto a dolly and looked at Yuuri with a question in his eyes. “Oh! I’ll open the bay door. You can wheel it into studio easier that way.” He went back into the darkened space and slammed the steel door shut. Yuuri slapped the green button on the wall that controlled the bay door. It rumbled open and the darker man rolled in into the studio. “Right there is fine.” He ran his hands over the plastic, feeling the energy emitting from the object underneath. Yuuri heard a throat clear and looked over at the taller dark haired man, his name tag read ‘Otabek’. “Um, thanks.” 

“Lets got, Beka!” shouted Yuri as he climbed into the passenger side of the truck. Otabek nodded and joined his coworker in the truck.  

Yuuri stood a watched the truck pull away and disappear before he closed the bay door. He turned and stared at the large black plastic wrapped item. It was over six feet tall and was easily 2-3 yards wide. He walked over to his daft table, found his box cutter and returned to the large object. Yuuri thumbed up the blade and gingerly sliced at the black plastic. He put the blade into the pocket of his jeans and grabbed the edges of the opening. Yuuri ripped at the hole, making it larger. Soon the tear had reached the top of the item and he moved to the opposite side to pull it free from its plastic shroud. The covering made a swishing sound as it pooled around it. The sunlight from outside shone on its white surface and made it glow. Yuuri ran his hands across one of the smooth sides of the marble block. It hummed softly under his light touch, almost purring. Now I am going crazy, thought the artist. He stepped back to take in the entirety of the block. It was beautiful in it raw state, gleaming in the light. There was minimal amount of grey veins, which was ideal for what Yuuri had planned. 

 He again crossed to his draft table and sat on the stool. The sketch before him was an image that had come to him in a dream. A tall figure of a man with long flowing silver hair. This was going to be Yuuri’s ‘David’. The finale to his, thus far, lackluster career as an artist. Yuuri was a dime a dozen starving artist who was living off the kindness of his family and few friends. He’d yet to sell a single piece of his work, which ranged from sketches of the human form to sculpture.

Yuuri's pieces had won awards. His sculpture, Lohengrin, which was swans in marble, had been his thesis project. He'd earned top marks and was featured in the senior showcase. Yuuri was offered a gallery show after that. The manager told him to create more piece like Lohengrin. Yuuri locked himself in his studio for two weeks, while Phichit kept him fed and watered. When the time for the gallery show came, Yuuri had created nothing. He'd been so paralyzed by anxiety, the pressure to create the something similar was too great. 

Yuuri eventually pulled himself back from the darkness, with the help of those around him and a good therapist. This was when his 'dream' man had started visiting him. At first, he was almostentirely made of silver light. Warm and soothing, a suggestion of a person, rather than a clear cut image. But every time, he'd appear in Yuuri's dreams, more detail would be clearer. He would also recall more of him when he'd waken from his dreams. Yuuri would immediately grab a sketchbook and pencil, and record what had played out in his dream. This habit lead him to have dozens of sketches of this man covering the walls of the studio.

His roommate, Phichit, said he must be someone from Yuuri’s past life. Yuuri would roll his eyes whenever Phichit would suggest that he had some real connection to his ‘dream’ man. Phichit was a photographer, who actually made money at what he did. Though he’d sold only a few of his editorial work, he’d kept food on their table and roof over their heads with freelance work. They’d met in at college, both being in the art department, and had been roommates ever since. Phichit was everything Yuuri was not, he was out going and made friends easily. Yuuri, on the other hand, had social anxiety and was introverted. So, his friend had taken it upon himself to pull Yuuri out of the studio they shared from time to time to interact with the human race. They’d go for coffee at Yuuko’s shop or to Chris’s bar for drinks. If left to his own devices, Yuuri would probably never leave his studio. He took comfort in creating, taking a sketch on paper and bring in to life in marble or clay. 

Yuuri’s attention was drawn back to the door, which he’d forgotten to lock after the delivery, and shouted, “It's open!” 

The steel door swung open and Phichit entered with tray with hot drinks in one hand and a brown bag from Yuuko’s coffee shop in the other. “Hey man! I brought you some tea and sandwichs.” The Thai man stopped and looked over at the mass of marble now dominating the studio space. “Woah! You didn’t say it was gonna be that huge!”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I did,” replied Yuuri as he took the food bag and the beverages from Phichit. He set them on the desk next to the draft board and peeked in the bag. “Thanks, man. You got my usual, right?” asked Yuuri as he removed the two wrapped sandwiches. 

“Duh, a chicken and avocado wrap and a green tea,” answered Phichit as he joined Yuuri at the desk. “So, you’re gonna really do it. You're gonna carve ‘dream’ man out of marble?”

Yuuri took a bite of his sandwich and then responded, “Yep, I used the rest of my savings to buy this block.” 

“Wow, are you really gonna give it up after this?” inquired Phichit, as he looked over at his friend while he unwrapped his own sandwich. “Can you really do that?”

Yuuri paused mid bite, “Yes,” he stated simply. “I mean, I’ll still sketch and stuff as a hobby, but this constant quest to make it as an artist….” he trailed off, eyes lingered on the marble block. “I’ll go back home and work at the osen.” Yuuri’s family ran an inn and osen, where he’d grown up at. It had always been something to fall back on if his art career failed. His family had supported his career choice both emotionally and financially, never doubting that he’d succeed. All Yuuri had to show for their support was a handful of sculptures and studio walls filled with sketches of the same man.

He crumbled up his wrapper, tossed it back in the bag and took a sip of his tea. “Well, I should get started on this,” declared Yuuri as he grabbed his apron from the desk. He bent down and opened the lower desk drawer. Yuuri extracted a large leather bundle and laid it out on the desk. He unrolled it and revealed its contents. There was large mallet and dozen or so steel chisels of varying sizes. Yuuri was old school in his approach to carving. While his contemporaries used wet stone cutters and pneumatic chisels, Yuuri enjoyed the physicality of hammering into the marble with a chisel in hand. It was more personal, more intimate. 

“I’ll leave you to it,” stated Phichet as he stood and gathered up the lunch trash. He tossed it into the trash can beside the steel door. Phichit turned and looked back at his friend, who was already marking out cut lines on the marble slab. “Leave your phone on so I can call and make sure your still alive, alright?” Knowing full well that Yuuri would not be coming home tonight. 

Not looking away from his work, Yuuri replied absently, “Alright.” His mind firmly focused on the work at hand. 

Phichit shook his head as he headed out the door, making sure to lock the dead bolt.

 

 

_Long live the pioneers_

_Rebels and mutineers_

_Go forth and have no fear_

_Come close the end is near_

 

 

If anyone watched Yuuri as he worked, they’d think he was as cracked as the marble before him. Music blared from the boombox, loud enough to disturb any neighbors, which thankfully the old garage that housed the studio, didn’t have. It was in a forgotten corner of town. Any squatters who occupied the old warehouses, wouldn’t call the cops, for fear of getting picked up themselves. The music could best be described as eclectic. Yuuri didn’t have a set playlist, he’d just pulled up his music app, go to the list of songs and hit shuffle. He’d hear ‘Run-around’ by Blues Traveler, then ‘Cornflake Girl’ by Tori Amos, or ‘Pompeii’ by Bastille.Sometimes a classical piece would play, ‘Moonlight Sonata’ by Beethoven or ‘Aria: Stay Close to Me’ by Taku Matsushiba. There were even a few pop tunes that Phichit had download, “Call Me Maybe’ by Carly Rae Jepsen and ‘Baby one more time’ by Britney Spears. Yuuri really didn’t care what played, it was there to sooth his nerves and focus his mind on his work. Though Phichit had caught him singing along a couple of times when he’d come into the studio. 

The other habit that Yuuri had that would put him on the short list for the asylum, was that he talked to his art. Whatever he was working on or with, be it a sketch or sculpture, he would talk to the subject. Conversing with it it as if it could hear him and gave him a proper response. Yuuri had done it since he was a small child. drawing images with his crayons. His parents assumed it was the way he coped with having so few friends around, save Yuuko, his next door neighbor. But it had continued, even when he started taking art classes with Minako, a local artist and friend of Yuuri’s mother. She never bothered to stop him, saying it was part of his process and if it helped him create, let it be. So, Yuuri would chat with his work. Saying things like, “ You must be in a good mood today, “ if the piece was coming along well or “Come on, my dear, lets get through this,” if something wasn’t working. 

As Yuuri progressed on his ‘dream’ man, the roughed out form taking shape, Phichit came in one night and heard his friend saying, “Ah, my love, you’re looking so fine today.” 

Phichit snorted, “If you’re gonna talk to him like that then you really need to be on a first name basis with him.” 

Yuuri blushed red as a tomato at being caught cooing at his statue. Usually he wouldn’tembarrassed to have Phichit catch him talking to his work, but he’d been lost in his thoughts about the marble piece, he’d gotten a little carried away. “Um, yeah, I haven’t thought to name the piece yet.” Yuuri put his hammer and chisel down on the desk and clapped his hands on his already dusty apron. 

Phichit tilted his head thoughtfully at the statue and then at Yuuri’s sketch on the draft table. “Hmmm…”he hummed as he tapped his finger on his lips. “Jean or Leo?” offered Phichit.

Yuuri shook his head, looking back at his work. “Something stronger….” he trailed off, lost in thought again.

HIs friend picked up the thread, “Georgi or Emil? No, something more masculine with strong imagery. Um…how about Viktor!” getting excited now Phichit continued to clarify. “Like Nike, the winged goddess of Victory. That’s a great image! Your victory over the neigh sayers!” 

“Viktor….” Yuuri rolled the name around in his mouth. Yes, the image in invoked was good. He walked back over to the marble silhouette, running his fingers on torso that was still being formed. “Do you like that name?” he whispered to the marble man. “Yes, I think so too.” He turned back to his bemused friend, saying, “Thank you, Phichit. Its perfect.” 

“Well, seeing as this a milestone, we should get out of here and celebrate!” suggested Phichit. He went over and put his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder, “Come on, you haven’t been out of here in days. Let me take you out and show you some real living beauties!”

Yuuri sighed, knowing Phichit wouldn’t let him stay put and continue on his work, he nodded. “Can I go home, first? I need to shower and change,” looking down at himself as usual these days he was cover in a fine white powder. 

“Most defiantly, “ agreed Phichit. “You’re not going to pick anyone up looking like that!” Patting Yuuri’s back causing white dust clouds to billow off his friend’s back. Phichit guided his friend towards the door and headed out into the night.

 

 

_All hail the underdogs_

_All hail the new kids_

_All hail the outlaws_

_Spielberg's and Kubrick’s_

 

 

Chris’s bar was bustling when the two friends entered. The men settled themselves on two stools in the middle of the bar and Chris came down to greet them. “Hey boys! Two beers?” Chris was a sandy blonde with sea green eyes. He laid his hand on Phichit’s and leaned over the bar to kiss the Thai man. “How are you, my love?” The two men had been dating since a week after that Yuuri and Phichit had started to frequent the bar. Chris poured two beers from the tap and placed them in front of his patrons. “I see you finally dragged Yuuri out from in front of his marble boyfriend.” He winked at Yuuri, who sprayed the beer he’d just sipped. 

“Hey,” sputtered Yuuri blushing to his ears. “It's my work not my boyfriend.” 

“Well it's the only single man you’ve spent this much time with, Yuuri,” a new voice joined the conversation. Mila sauntered over from the tables she’d just help and set her tray down next to Yuuri. She was a vivacious red head with sparkling deep blue eyes. Her lips curved into a teasing smile as she leaned on Yuuri’s shoulder, “He’s quite built if you ask me. Who knew Yuuri’s type would be a tall slim adonis?” 

Yuuri’s eyes widened and he turned on his best friend, who was make goo goo eyes at his boyfriend who’d slid down the bar to help other patrons. “PHICHIT! You showed them pictures!!” 

“Of course man!” Phichit put his hands up in defense.”They wanted to know who’d you’ve been spending so much time with. Viktor is quite the specimen.” 

“He’s my stature, Phichit.” repeated Yuuri,” Not my boyfriend.”

“I don’t know if you're trying to convince us or yourself” called a drunken voice from behind Yuuri. Minako, his mentor and friend was wobbling to her feet to stumble over to her student. Her long light brown hair was pinned back off her face and her brown eyes danced as she slurred, “I know you love your work, Yuuri. I think this is a bit much for you.” Yuuri could smell the sake on her breath. “Though you’ll definitely get noticed when this is finished, if Phichit pictures are accurate.” Minako’s mind was sharp even if it was nearly pickled. “You’ll let me know when it's finished right. I have some buyers who collect that type of statuary.” 

Yuuri put that thought out of his mind. Sure, he thought, He’d let Minako know when it was finished, but no one was ever interested in his work. “Mila instead of teasing me about my non existent love life, how about you get me another drink.” Yuuri ordered. This was at least familiar ground. Sad, drunk Yuuri, no wonder he’d never managed to pick up a man here, thought Yuuri and he downed the beer Mila placed before him. Maybe in another life, Yuuri would have been a happy drunk, lively and dancing with any and everyone. But this Yuuri was a sad drunk who sank lower as the glasses he consumed increased. Phichit gathered him up and took him home, at closing time. He tucked his friend into bed, trying not to notice the tears that clung to Yuuri’s long black lashes.

 

 

_I run off_

_Where the drifts get deeper_

_Sleeping beauty trips me with a frown_

_I hear a voice_

_"Your must learn to stand up for yourself_

_Cause I can't always be around”_

 

 

Viktor was nearly finished. Yuuri was up on ladder, a smaller hammer and chisel in hand. He was putting the final details on Viktor’s eyes. Yuuri had stared at the these eyes for years, since he’d first appeared before him in his dreams. There Viktor was flesh and blood, or as flesh and blood as a phantom in your dreams could be. His long hair was silver and streamed down his milky shoulders. His eye, oh his eye, thought Yuuri, his eyes were as blue as the tropical sea and danced with light. Viktor’s movements were that of a dancer, graceful and fluid. 

Yuuri heard the steel door open behind him and turned expecting to see Phichit, instead Yuuko was standing there. She was staring, a hand covered her mouth and tears swam in her eyes. “Oh, Yuuri” she gasped.

“Is it that bad?” asked Yuuri quietly. Fear was gripping his guts,. If Yuuko hated, thought Yuuri, then I’ll be done for sure. 

“No, no,” Yuuko answered. “Its breathtaking! Oh Yuuri, I knew you had this in you. He’s so lovely.” She stepped closer to the statue, both hands gripping the paper bag she’d brought. 

Blushing, Yuuri climbed down from his perch. “Thank you, Yuuko. You don’t know what it means to me to hear you say you like him.” He reached for the bag and with his other hand took hers. He gave it an affectionate squeeze. Yuuko had always been his most avid supported since they were children. She was his friend, even when the other kids had pick on Yuuri for being quiet and odd. 

“Yuuri,” continued Yuuko still holding Yuuri’s hand. “I believe in you and so does everyone else. Your folks and your friends, we all love and support you. No matter what. You know that right?” She peered up at Yuuri making sure he got her point.

Yuuri’s heart gave a painful squeeze. He knew they all lovedand supported him. But he never felt worthy of that love. He’d done nothing to deserve any of it. He was washed up hack. 

As if reading his thoughts, Yuuko tugged on his hand again, pulling him towards his statue. “Yuuri, don’t have to do anything for that love. Even if you never did anything ever again, we’d still love you. What makes us most proud is the beautiful work you have done.” Gesturing up at Viktor, “He represents all the hard work that done over the years. Beautiful and strong, full of life and love.”

Yuuri felt Yuuko wipe the tears from his face, he hadn’t even realized he’d started to cry. She pulled him into a tight hug. “Thank you, Yuuko,” sniffed Yuuri into her shoulder. 

“Don’t worry about, Yuuri. “ Yuuko rubbed circles into his back and let him cry. 

 

 

_When you gonna make up your mind_

_When you gonna love you as much as I do_

_When you gonna make up your mind_

_Cause things are gonna change so fast_

_All the white horses are still in bed_

_I tell you that I'll always want you near_

_You say that things change my dear_

 

 

"Now it's time to clean you up, Viktor." Yuuri announced as he approached the statue with a sand cloth in hand. This was one of his favorite parts of sculpting from stone. With this simple cloth, Yuuri could bring out inner patterns of the stone, as if revealing its true self. The process of abrading the stone also brought a luster and sheen to the stone, making it look otherworldly. 

Yuuri started at Viktor's feet. He rubbed smooth circles on the top of Viktor's feet. One was placed in front of the other, as if he was stepping forward. Yuuri moved up to his calves and thighs, well muscled and toned. He caressed Viktor's flat abdomen and broad chest. Viktor's arms were posed with the left hand over his heart and his right extended to the viewer, inviting them to take his strong hand. Yuuri moved his cloth up his slender neck and up to his smoothed the line of his cheek. Finally, he ran his cloth along the length of the hair that was made to look like it was pull up in a pony tail. 

Yuuri leaned back and gazed at Viktor's newly polished face. The luster on the marble gave him an almost life like glow. He cupped his cheek in his hand and ran his thumb over Viktor's lower lip. The heat from Yuuri's hand warms the stone beneath his palm. "You're even more beautiful now than you ever were in my dreams," Yuuri whispered to Viktor."I wish you could smile and tell me everything will be alright." 

There was a sharp wrap on the steel door that nearly caused Yuuri to topple off his ladder. He regained his footing and climbed down to answer the door. He unlocked the deadbolt and opened the door, to be greeted by the sight of Minako. Behind her stood a short older man who's white hair poked out a jagged angles from under his wool fedora. His complexion resembled the hue of a pickled beet. Next to him was a woman who towered over him by a head, and was all sharp lines and angles. Her grey hair was pulled so tight, Yuuri could've sworn it gave her a face lift. 

"Ah, Yuuri," greeted Minako as she gestured behind her. "This is Mr Yakov and Ms. Lilia, these are the art collectors I spoke to you about the other day. They'd love to see what you've been working on."

"Yes, right, my work," stammered Yuuri as he moved out from the doorway to let them into the studio. He hastily tossed the sand cloth on to the desk and guided his guests to the center of the studio. "His name is Viktor," he said as he fiddled with the hem of his apron. This was part of being artist that terrified Yuuri the most.When someone outside of his small circle came to judge his work. No matter how much of himself that he pored into work, they'd always would find something lacking. If it wasn't the execution, they'd wouldn't like the subject matter. 

"Is that the name of the model you used?" Asked the stern faced Lilia as she stepped around the statue. 

"Um, no, I mean, um the piece is called Viktor" Yuuri finally managed to say. "I didn't use a live model for this piece. He came to me in a dream." God, thought Yuuri, more people who'd think he was crazy and he didn't even know these people. 

"Really," Yakov said surprise clear in his tone. "The movement in the figure is so expressive. I can't believe you didn't use a model. He's astounding."

Yuuri cheeks pinked under the man's praise and Minako gave him a proud smile. "Thank you, sir," he said to Yakov quietly. Yuuri placed a hand on Viktor's foot, absent mindlessly rubbed his hand as if comforting the statue under this scrutiny.

"You're correct, Yakov. This is truly remarkable work." Stated Lilia as she turned to Minako and Yuuri. "We must have it for our collection. Name your price, young man." 

Yuuri blinked a few time, his hand now gripping the statue in order to stay upright. "Um could you say that again." Asked Yuuri. His brain was trying to take in what she had said.

Yakov answered, "We'd like to buy the piece, young man." The older man reached inside of his pocket and pulled a leather check book. He extracted a pen from inside it and began to scribble on the check."Here this should be more than enough." With a final flourish, Yakov ripped out the check and handed it to Yuuri.

Yuuri was still trying to come to grips with what was happening around him, shakily took to the offer check. He stared down at it and then quickly whipped his head up. Yuuri's mouth opened and closed a few times, but no words came out. 

Minako placed a hand on his arm. "Yuuri, breath," she whispered to him. "Thank them Yuuri."

There were too many zeros after the one. This was too unreal. One million dollars. Yuuri held a check worth one million dollars. "Um, wow, thank you." This was happening too fast. Yuuri's mind was buzzing and felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach. He was losing Viktor. His rational brain knew that this was what he'd always dreamed of, creating a work that someone would love enough to pay him for it. Yuuri looked up at Viktor. Again, his heart gave a sickening pang at the thought Viktor not being his and his alone. 

"We'll send someone by tomorrow to pick it up." Stated Lila as she and Yakov made their way to the steel door.

Minako followed behind them, though she turned back quickly to Yuuri, offering him a bright smile. Yuuri managed a tight smile that didn't reach his mahogany eyes. As the door slammed shut, he crumbled. Yuuri balled himself up on the floor, his head in his hands. The icy finger that had gripped him since he'd taken the check, were now mauling his heart. Dragging Yuuri down in its depths.

 

_Boys get discovered as winters melts_

_Flowers competing for the sun_

_Years go by and I'm here still waiting_

_Withering where some snowman was_

_Mirror mirror where's the crystal palace_

_But I only can see myself_

_Skating around the truth who I am_

_But I know dad the ice is getting thin_

 

 

Yuuri's first thought was panic. He bolted up and looked up. Viktor was still standing in the middle of the studio. He sighed with relief, yet the hollow feeling still lingered. In the morning, they'd be coming to take him away. Yuuri's head ached. From crying, yes, but also it was from trying to sort out his feeling. He'd been handed his dream on a silver platter, but it felt dry and tasteless.

Yuuri climbed the ladder, to look Viktor in the eyes. How could he sell his creation to these people? Thought Yuuri. He never wanted to look away from these eyes. 

Yuuri was startled back to the present when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out of his pocket and checked the screen. It was Phichit, asking how everything had gone. Yuuri unlocked his phone and typed his response. He clamored down the ladder and headed out the steel door.

The cold winter wind bit at Yuuri's cheeks as walked briskly down the dark street. A light flurry of snow was beginning to dance and swirl on the breeze. A few flakes landed on the lenses of his glasses and quickly melted, leaving only smudges. Yuuri had told Phichit to meet him at the entrance to the temple at the far end of the park. He'd never been very religious, only visiting the temple on the New Year and at the summer festival.Yuuri's brain had latched onto this thread of hope and wouldn't let it go. 

He saw Phichit standing at the entrance to the shrine, with a bowl that was covered in clear plastic wrap. "You brought it?!" Asked Yuuri as he strode up his best friend. He took the bowl and peeked under its covering. 

"It's all there. The pork, eggs and rice. Bare bones, but it's katsudon. Per request," replied Phichit as he rubbed feeling back into his hands. "You've never left an offering at a temple before." He stated, tilted his head to the side. "Weird choice, though. Don't people bring like sake or steam buns?"

Yuuri evaded his friends gaze as he answered, "Depends on who the temple is here to honor, but hohei can be anything that has meaning to the giver." Explained Yuuri as approached the temizuya. There he cleansed his hands and mouth. Phichit followed Yuuri's motions and trailed after him down the stone path. 

A tall building with a high pitched roof was at the end of the path. Phichit hung back as he watched Yuuri climb the few steps up to a raised platform and place his bowl of katsudon among other offerings in the center. Yuuri bowed his head and quietly clapped his hands together twice in prayer. 

Yuuri turned back to his friend and gave him a small smile. As they headed back towards the entrance of the shrine, a wall covered in small wooden plaques, caught Phichit's eye. They all had things written on them, from a simple sentence to an elaborate drawing. 

"These are ema, people write their prayers or wishes they want the gods to answer." Yuuri supplied the answer to his friends unspoken question. He grabbed two boards and some markers, and handed Phichit one set. "Here, make a wish." 

Phichit quickly wrote on the small wooden plaque and hung it among the rest. "So, Yuuri, what are you wishing for? How about a million dollars or a _real_ boyfriend." The mirth left his face as he saw the color drain from Yuuri's face. "Hey man," said Phichit as clapped a hand on friends shoulder. "I was just teasing you."

"Yeah," Yuuri mustered up a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "My wish was actually that I would meet someone who was the living likeness of my statue. Come on, I need to head back to studio." Yuuri's slumped his shoulders feeling the weight of what he'd decided in every inch of his body. 

Phichit grabbed his elbow, "Let's go to the bar! You could use some booze to warm you up and some company."

Yuuri placed his hand over Phichit's, "I can't. I have to do the final polish on Viktor. Minako found a buyer. They're gonna pay me one million dollars for him." 

Phichit just stared at Yuuri, then a big smile broke across his face. "That's great new! You've finally done it!" When his friend didn't return the smile, Phichit took a closer look at Yuuri. "Why aren't you ecstatic? This is your dream, man!" Grabbing him by the shoulders, Phichit tried to shake some sense into his friend. "One million dollars, Yuuri. For. Your. Work. Why are you telling me like it's not big thing?"

Yuuri stepped back from his friends grasp. "Yeah, sorry about that." He didn't quite make eye contact with Phichit as he spoke, "It's all still sinking in. So yeah, they're sending someone to come get him in the morning. So, I need to have Viktor showroom ready." Suddenly, Yuuri grabs Phichit and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Thanks for coming here with me tonight. It means a lot. I gotta head back. Don't wait up." Yuuri let Phichit go and turned to go.

"I never do, loser!!" Shouted Phichit as he waved at Yuuri's receding form as the inky night and swirling snow swallow him whole.

 

 

_Take it slow but it's not typical_

_He already knows my love is fire_

_His heart was a stone, but the his hands roam_

_I turned him to gold and took him higher_

 

 

Yuuri brushed the snow off his coat and hair, as he entered the studio. He didn't bother to take off his coat, the studio never had a good source of heat. Yuuri headed straight for the ladder in front of Viktor and climbed up to be at eye level with him. He removed his gloves and put his hands on each side of Viktor's face. 

"Hey, Viktor," Yuuri began. He swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly dry. "As you know, you're going to a new home in the morning. They really seem to think you're lovely and will take good care of you." Yuuri's voice began to betray the emotions he was desperately trying to repress. "You are truly my greatest achievement. Thank you for coming into my life." With that final statement, Yuuri leaned forward and placed his lips onto the cool, smooth lips of the statue. His tears flowed freely at the onslaught of emotions at this simple gesture. His knees rattled the ladder as he slowly descended to the floor. Yuuri collapsed into a heap. The weight of what he was giving up, was too much for his weary body. Yuuri buried his head in the crook of his arm and wept himself into a dreamless sleep.

 

 

_But I'll be your daydream_

_I'll wear your favorite things_

_We could be beautiful_

_Get drunk on the good life_

_I'll take you paradise_

_Say you'll never let me go_

 

 

A warm haze surrounded Yuuri as he drifted back to the land of the living. His brain supplied that it must be the sun warming his back as it filtered through the windows on the bay door. As more of Yuuri's senses started to awaken, he realized that the warmth was coming from a solid form at his back. A large, very solid human form curled along Yuuri's back. Slowly, he opened his eyes and lifted his head slightly. Adjusting, his glasses that still rested on his nose, Yuuri saw a long pale arm draped around his waist. There was something familiar in the slant of fingers and the curve of the forearm. With a bolt of recognition, Yuuri sat straight up. His sudden movement, caused the sleeping form behind him to stir slightly. The arm around his waist tightened, trying not to let Yuuri escape. 

Yuuri finally mustered enough courage to let his gaze fall to the still sleeping form beneath him. It was a man! His silver hair fanned out behind his head, which rested on his other arm. His long silver lashes kissed his cheeks and his lips were slightly parted. His well muscled chest rose and fell with his steady breathing. His long legs were tangled up with Yuuri's. 

The man's eyes fluttered open and he blinked up at Yuuri. His eyes were the color of the of the deep ocean. Yuuri's squeaked and covered his mouth with his hands as the man slowly rose up to a sitting position. Not bothering to untangle himself from Yuuri, he reached out a lightly touched his fingers to Yuuri's cheek. To shocked to flinch away, Yuuri continued to lose himself in the man's gaze. His fingers are so warm, marveled Yuuri to himself. He reached up and covered the man's fingers with his hand, as if to make sure he was real. 

"Um, could you tell me who you are and why you were sleeping in my studio," a blushed creeped up his neck as he finished. "Here, um, with me."

An affectionate smile played on the man's lips and his eye danced as he replied, "It's me, Yuuri. It's your Viktor." 

"Viktor-" repeated Yuuri back. The man that claimed to be Viktor nodded. "Viktor..." His still sleepy mind wasn't quite comprehending this new information. "But you can't be. Viktor is right-" Yuuri gestured where the statue should have been standing, his eye followed the motion and halted. "Wait!" Yelped Yuuri as he scrambled to his feet. Which turned out to be more complicated but the fact that their legs were still tangled around each other. "Where did Viktor go? Did they come and take him without waking me?" 

Fanatic, Yuuri pulled out his phone and began to unlock it. A large hand plucked the phone from his grasp and set it on the now empty platform. "Yuuri," said the man quietly, trying not startle Yuuri any further. "I'm right in front of you." He placed Yuuri's hand on his chest. Yuuri could feel the man's heart beating quickly under his palm. 

Tears began to build behind Yuuri's eyes, "Is it really you?" He reached up his other hand and took hold of a few strands of the man's hair. He brought them to his lips. Yuuri felt the smooth strands as they slipped through his fingers. Meeting the man's steady gaze, Yuuri heart began quicken as reality of it all sank in. "Oh, Viktor! It is you! But how-?"

Viktor place his finger on Yuuri's lips to silence his question. "All I can say is that your prayers, the ones spoken by your heart, were not ignored."

Yuuri didn't think he could have felt more shocked, but he was. "My prayers..." was all he could manage to say. He looked up at Viktor again. A smile started to grow on his lips, which was mirrored by the taller man. 

Standing on up on this toes, Yuuri placed a chaste kiss on Viktor's lips. Unlike the one he gave him last night, this kiss was full of hope and joy. He felt Viktor's arms circle around him and pull him in closer as he deepened the kiss. Yuuri's heart was fit to burst with all the emotions that suddenly filled it. He'd never experienced so much happiness and love in one simple moment. 

As they pulled apart, Viktor ran his finger through Yuuri's raven colored hair. He looked down with such adoration. "I love you, Yuuri."

Yuuri's eye widened at this sudden declaration, and bright smile erupted as he replied, "I love you, too, Viktor." He looked up through his lashes at Viktor, "Please, stay close to me." 

"Always," stated Viktor simply. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find my other work [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinda0110/works).  
> My lil Tumblr is [here](http://megsotaku.tumblr.com/).  
> I'd love it if you'd stop in and say HI!


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You asked for it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This TINY epilogue was prompted by a couple of commenters who wanted to know how Yakov and Lilia would react. I put it originally in the reply to the comment and thought I should share it with the rest of you.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Yuuri bowed deeply with the check in his hands. "I'm sorry, but I cannot accept your money," he whispered to his shoes.

"Why not?!" Asked Lilia as she tapped her pointed toe one the concrete floor. "When our men arrived you told them something happened to the statue! Was there a flaw or a crack."

Yakov was now turning a deeper shade of beet red, "Well, boy! Do you have an answer?!"

"I'm what happened!" Chirped Viktor as he draped himself over Yuuri's shoulder. "Hi, I'm Viktor!" A bright smile beamed aimed at the older couple was blinding.

Yuuri blushed as pinched the bridge of his nose, "I thought I told you to stay in the dark room and wait for me."

Viktor pouted at Yuuri, "But Yuuuuuri, I missed you!" He planted a loud kiss on Yuuri's cheek.

The older couple stood there gobbled smacked as they witnessed the extra exchange between what should have been their statue and its artist. Yakov having recovered first, cleared his voice to get their attention, "Well, it seems like you now have a model to work from, and we know you're talented. So here is my proposal." Stated Yakov as he regained the rest of his composure. " Keep the check as an advance and create for us another statue."

It was Yuuri's turn to be shocked, " Um, sure, I mean, yes, thank you, sir!" Said Yuuri as he bowed again.

"This time," said Lilia. "Make sure there is something we can have." With that, the pair exited the studio.

"Oh, Yuuuri!" Squealed Viktor, "You get to keep the check, make more art," he kissed the artist face at each statement, "and ME!" He said finally as he placed a kiss on Yuuri's lips.

"Yes," Yuuri said softly as he brushed a few silver stands off Viktor's forehead. "It is a dream come true."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find my other work [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinda0110/works).   
> My lil Tumblr is [here](http://megsotaku.tumblr.com/).  
> I'd love it if you'd stop in and say HI!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, soo much for reading!!! Please comment, share and leave kudos!! '
> 
> I also have a [Tumblr](http://megsotaku.tumblr.com/) and have written a longer story [When the Dancer Becomes the Dance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10729872/chapters/23778555).


End file.
